Smooth Criminal Annie
by Kare Bear9
Summary: A look into the lives of Max and 99 during the Ann Cameron case. Please R&R


Max splashed some cold water on his face, trying to forget the happenings of the night. He had just calmed 99 down, again, after he returned from his first fake date with Ann Cameron. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked his reflection. Max cupped his hands under the running faucet one more time and splashed more cold water on his face. He dried off on a towel, stripped down to his boxers and exited the bathroom. 99 was in bed reading a book. Max climbed into bed next to her and shut off his bedside light. 99 continued reading and Max sighed, "99, I'm exhausted. Can you please call it a night."

"I'm sure Ann really took a lot out of you. You're right." She said, putting her book mark in the book to mark her place. She closed the book and put it on her bedside table.

"Please, let's not get into that again. I told you I had to kiss her. I didn't want to."

"I don't know if I believe that." She said turning the light off and laying down. Max rolled his eyes at her in the dark and then decided to try and charm her. He put his arm around her and kissed her neck.

"C'mon Sweetheart… you know you are the only one for me."

"You sure act like you are enjoying yourself."

"It's an ACT, 99."

"Well you would be more believable if your tongue wasn't down her throat."

"My tongue wasn't down her throat, 99." He informed her of for the tenth time in the half hour he was home.

"Uh huh."

"99, you're being ridiculous." He muttered.

"Am I?"

"Yes." Max kissed her earlobe. "I love you."

"Only when I'm skinny and competition for Ann."

"No. All the time. ESPECIALLY when you are pregnant with my baby." He said, placing his palm on her stomach. The baby kicked for him and he smiled.

"Well, you sure don't act like you love me anymore. You off running around with Ann Cameron."

"I have to, 99. You know that."

"It was our anniversary, Max!" She said, clearly still hurt. Max sighed.

"I know it was. Do you honestly think I'd have rather been anywhere else other than with you tonight?"

"Yes. In Ann Cameron's car sucking face." 99 snapped back.

"C'mon, 99. I tried to talk Chief out of giving me this assignment. You know that."

"You should have been more stern about it. It was our anniversary."

"What do you want me to do, 99? I can't go back and change it. I have this assignment and I'm going to complete it. I can't afford to lose my job. I have you and the baby to think about. I don't want to be romancing her but at this point in time it's my job."

"You didn't have to kiss her." 99 said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen… I didn't enjoy it." He admitted. 99's heart soared a bit.

"You didn't" She asked hopeful.

"Of course not! She may be beautiful and fun and sexy but she still has nothing on you, my Darling." He said, trying to make 99 feel better. She smiled a little to herself.

"I just… she's so attractive and for tie time being I'm not. I'm huge, with swollen feet and hormones up the wall-"

"That's exactly how I want you to be, 99. You are having my baby. If you weren't huge and with swollen feet and hormones that are on the verge of forcing you to kill me that would mean you weren't having my baby and you being pregnant makes me love you a million times more than I already did. Which was already a lot. You are beautiful, 99. Way more beautiful than Ann could ever be." Max said, honestly.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm just being ridiculous."

"Forget about it, 99. I'd be pretty crazy to if you had to pretend to be in love with another man." Max said. 99 found his lips with hers and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Max. If I didn't I wouldn't be this crazy."

"I know, Darling. And I love you, too." He said, smiling at her in the dark. The couple fell asleep shortly there after. 99 woke up the next morning at nine thirty. She reached for Max like she always did but this time found an empty space next to her. 99 got out of bed, put her robe on and descended down the stairs. She could hear pots banging around in the kitchen so she went in there. What she saw was something that she had seen very few times before during the year they were married. Max was at the stove with an apron on cooking breakfast.

"Max, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm making my wife an anniversary breakfast like I promised her." He said as he, to 99's surprise, successfully flipped a blueberry pancake.

"This doesn't get you out of taking me to dinner." 99 said, smiling.

"When this assignment is over you'll get your dinner." Max looked up from the stove and smiled at her. "Go sit down, it's just about ready." 99 went to the table and took a seat. Two minutes later Max brought the food out and he sat across from her. 99 smiled at him.

"Max, this looks marvelous. Thank you." 99 was staring at a plate with three fluffy blueberry pancakes, three strips of bacon and two sausage links. He had orange juice sitting on the table and Max poured her a glass.

"You are very welcome." Max poured himself a glass and held it up to toast. 99 raised her glass and smiled at Max. "To you, my beautiful, beautiful wife of a year. You have brought more happiness into my life than you will ever know. I love you with every beat of my heart and I am so thankful I get to call you mine. You are the only thing in life that I got right. Here's to many, many more years together." He said, smiling.

"Oh Max." She sighed, lovingly. "This is all so sweet."

Max shrugged, "You just mean a lot to me and I wanted to try and make yesterday up to you the best I can." 99 sighed.

"I'm not happy about it but… I suppose missing out on one anniversary in the whole scheme of things isn't a huge deal. What's one out of, God willing, sixty or so?"

"I know you aren't happy about it but I promise you, 99 I'm not either."

"I know. I'm sorry I made such a huge deal about it. All these hormones and all."

Max smiled and took a bite of his pancake. "Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Love."

"When is our next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow at four, actually."

"Tomorrow at four?" Max asked, his pulse racing. He knew what he was going to say next would not go over well. "I-I can't make it tomorrow, 99."

"What?" Why not?"

"I'm going to the tennis club with Ann." He muttered quickly. 99's blood boiled.

"Maxwell Smart! I do not care if you let me down and hurt my feelings and disappoint me but I will NOT allow you to let down our child! I don't give a good goddamn what you're suppose to do tomorrow. You WILL be at that doctor's appointment. I need MY husband and if our vows aren't good enough for you at a time like this then maybe we should rethink them. And by we I CLEARLY mean you!" She said, raising her voice. Max sat there shocked. In all his years knowing 99 he had never once been yelled at by her like this. 99 usually kept her composure very well and handled situations with poise. This was a side of 99 he had never seen before.

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me! I cannot believe you would miss something that's that important to me and SHOULD be as important to you!"

"It IS important to me, 99! I can't help that I have to miss the appointment. It's my job!"

"Maybe you need to re-evaluate your priorities. You and the baby will always be and have always been my number one… it would be nice if I was yours as well." She said pushing her plate away and storming upstairs. Max sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired of arguing with 99. This was not like them, in all the years they were partners they hardly ever fought and the year they were married, up until this stupid Ann Cameron assignment, were one hundred percent blissful. Max was determined to make sure the remainder of their marriage continued to be one full of bliss. Max got up, took the apron off and headed up the stairs. He went into their bedroom where 99 was sitting on the bed, tears falling out of her eyes. Max frowned.

"99-"

"Just leave me alone, Max."

"No." He said sternly. "No. I'm not going to leave you alone until we figure this out."

"Just go to Control and forget about me and the baby."

"I could never forget about you or the baby, 99." He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take her hand in his. She refused to let him and he sighed. "Sweetheart, you ARE my number one priority."

"No, this case is! Can't you see what it's doing to me? It's killing me slowly and you don't even see it!"

"I do see it, 99. I don't want it to be hurting you-"

"It is. And now you're missing a doctor's appointment. This is your-our first child and you don't even care you're missing it. You're suppose to be there for me, and you aren't." She sobbed. "This stupid case is more important than me and the baby and that kills me."

"Hey, that's not fair. Nothing is more important to me than you and you know that."

"Then act like it, Max! You have missed doctor's appointments after doctor's appointment for cases and I let it go, I understood but not this time. Not for a case that has you running around with another woman."

"99 I'm sorry! I don't know what more to say. I can't go back and change what I missed. I didn't mean to miss them. Without you at work Chief just had me pick up more assignments… you know that. As for the one tomorrow, you're acting like I'm running around with another woman cheating on you and that's not the case at all!"

"What do you call it? I call it glorified cheating that I've stupidly allowed! You stay out to all hours of the night, cancel plans with your WIFE, bail on your child all to spend time with this stupid woman." 99 covered her face with her hands and cried into them. Max sat there silent. Slowly he put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"99… please stop crying." He muttered. It absolutely broke his heart seeing her like this and even more so finally hearing her and realizing how much this case was hurting her. It took him a long time to convince himself that he maybe, just maybe, WAS good enough to marry 99 so long as he didn't hurt her and here he sat completely oblivious to the fact that he was hurting her to the core. Max lent close and kissed her temple. "My love." He whispered. "Please stop." Max kissed her again before scooting closer. Max forced her head up and brushed his lips against hers tenderly. He looked deep into her eyes and wiped the tears off her face. "I'll quit the assignment." He muttered. Max kissed her tear stained cheeks, her forehead, tip of her nose and then he very gently pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away Max pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll quit."

"Oh Max, I-"

"Shh." He muttered. "You're right. And when you're right, you're right." Max lifted her chin up and kissed her again. "This… this isn't worth all this fighting with you. All we've done since I've gotten this assignment is fight and I'm done. I'll go into Control and tell Chief he has to take me off the assignment." Max removed his arm from around her, got up and went back downstairs to finish eating his breakfast. 99 joined him a few minutes later. He looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 99 had no idea what was going on with her. One minute she was in a great mood and the next she was full of rage.

"The pancakes are still warm." Max said. 99 sat down and took a bite.

"Max, I really-"

"Don't apologize." Max said, cutting her off. "You had valid points."

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"It's ok to get mad, 99. I probably wouldn't have really listened if you said it sweetly." He admitted. "I'm done talking about it and I hope you are, too. Let's just… finish breakfast."

"Right, Max."

After they ate Max did the dishes while 99 got ready to go into Control with him to talk to the Chief. The ride there was fairly silent. The talk with Chief didn't go as planned, the Chief's stupid overly patriotic speech got to 99 and she caved and told Max to stay on the case. Max agreed but informed Chief that the following day was completely reserved for their doctor's appointment and spending time with 99. Chief reluctantly agreed and allowed Max to cancel plans with Ann Cameron. After they left Control Max had to bring 99 home before he went out with Ann. The entire way home he continued to make sure 99 was fully content with the decision. When they got home they both went up to the apartment. 99 sat down on the couch to read a book and Max hustled upstairs to change. He came back down fifteen minutes later and sat next to 99.

"You sure about this?"

"For the hundredth time, Max go."

"I just want to make sure…"

"It will be fine."

"Alright. No more fighting?"

"No more fighting." 99 confirmed. Max smiled and kissed her.

"Alright, I'll see you later, 99." He said getting up and leaving. When Max got home that night 99 was fast asleep. The next day they got up, ate, ran a few errands for baby things and then headed to the Doctor's appointment. Max and 99 sat into the waiting room for about fifteen minutes and then were called back into a room. 99 laid on the table and Max sat in a chair next to the examination table. The nurse took 99's vitals and then informed them that the doctor would be in shortly. Max grabbed a magazine and started reading an article. 99 turned her head to look at him.

"Max?"

"Hm?"

"Max, there's something you should know."

Max closed the magazine and looked at her. "What is it, Sweetheart."

"It's about the baby."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Darling. Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine there's just… something I never told you."

"What is it?" Max asked, concerned.

"Well-" At that time the doctor came in and smiled at 99.

"Mrs. Smart! So nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but fine." 99 said, smiling. The doctor turned to Max.

"I'm assuming you're Mr. Smart."

"Yes, Doctor." Max said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you, as well. Shall we have a look? See how the kiddos are doing." The doctor started the ultrasound and found one of the babies. "Mr. Smart, I'd like to introduce you to your son."

"My-my son?" Max asked smiling, unable to take his eyes off the ultrasound screen. Max took 99's hand in his.

"He looks good. Strong heartbeat, from what I can tell extremely healthy. Mrs. Smart you are doing a wonderful job." The doctor moved the ultrasound equipment to the other side of 99's stomach. "And this… is your daughter." The doctor said. Max's eyes bulged.

"What?" Max asked, looking at 99.

"That's what I was going to tell you, Max. We're having twins."

"T-twins?" He stuttered. 99 smiled.

"Yes, Love. Twins." She said, smiling. Max turned his attention back to the ultrasound screen and looked at his daughter. Max wasn't aware that he could ever have a smile that huge on his face.

"Would you like printouts?" The doctor asked Max.

"Definitely." He muttered.

"Well, she's looking very healthy as well." The doctor looked at 99. "We're going to start needing to see you every day starting next week. Just to make sure everything stays on track. Is there a time during the day, everyday that works best for you?"

"Four o'clock works best." 99 said, smiling.

"Wonderful. I'll make sure to have the receptionist put you down for four until you go into labor."

"Thank you doctor." 99 said. The doctor printed off two pictures, wiped 99's stomach off and then said goodbye to the couple. Max looked at the sonogram pictures in his hand and that's when he realized he was crying. 99 sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Love?"

"Ok? I'm better than ok." He said, looking at her. He wiped his eyes and smiled lovingly at 99. "Twins…."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now but I just… didn't know how."

"Don't apologize! This is wonderful, my love!" He said bending down to kiss her stomach. "My God. Twins."

"I'm glad you're happy about this. Help me up?" She asked. Max helped 99 of the table and hugged her the best he could.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Max. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming with me."

"I shouldn't be thanked for that. I should have been here long ago."

"Well, I suppose your punishment is just now finding out about the twins."

"Punishment enough. Come on, let's go home." Max and 99 went back to their apartment and brought the baby things inside. Max and 99 went into the nursery and started organizing and setting it up. "99, I hate to point out the obvious, but we only have one of everything."

"That's where you're wrong, Love. In the downstairs closet is a second of everything."

"You sly woman you." Max said. He headed down stairs to the closet and started bringing up baby things. He spent the remainder of the day, aside from a short dinner break, setting up the crib as well as moving other furniture pieces into the nursery while 99 stayed in the nursery and decorated. It was nine o'clock when 99 sighed.

"I'm exhausted, Max. I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright." He said. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Ok." 99 kissed his cheek. "Good night, Love."

"Night, 99." Max said. Two hours later Max decided to call it a night and went into their bedroom 99 was already fast asleep so he very carefully got into bed. He slipped his arm around her and fell fast asleep. In the morning Max woke up just as he remembered falling asleep. He drew 99 closer and gently kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to wake up.

"Mm, morning, Max."

"Mroning." He muttered, continuing to kiss her.

"Max, what are you doing?" She asked.

"C'mon, baby. It's been so long…" He said running his hand down her side. 99 rolled onto her back and smiled at Max.

"Love, you have to get to work."

"I have enough time." He said, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head. Max kissed her passionately. "Please, Sweetheart?"

"I'm huge."

"You're beautiful. It'll work wonderfully if you're on top." He suggested, trying to ease her nightgown off her shoulders. He pulled one of her shoulders out of the night gown and kissed the newly exposed skin. Max unbuttoned the top three buttons of her nightgown and kissed her chest.

"Oh Max." She sighed, giving in. Max had almost successfully gotten her night gown off when his shoe phone rang. He ignored it and kept going when 99 finally spoke up, "Max, you should get that."

"It can wait. I can't." He said kissing her.

"Max." She warned.

"Ugh, fine." He got out of bed and grabbed his shoe phone. "What?" He snapped. "Oh, no Chief there's no way I'm coming in early today… I have things to do… Chief I'm very, very busy… well I-… yes sir… I'll be in." Max put the bottom of his shoe on and sighed. He looked at 99 who was buttoning her nightgown back up. "Gee 99, I'm sorry."

"Next time." She said, smiling.

For the next week 99 barely saw Max. She was getting irritated and lonely again when he informed her that the case was almost over and that the following day he was going to be getting married to Ann Cameron. 99 was furious. After another huge fight Max had promised 99 that she could go to the wedding. Being as satisfied as she could be with the situation 99 went to bed leaving Max awake and wondering if he just did the right thing by inviting 99 to come along with. The next day Max and 99 got ready and went headed to the wedding ceremony. 99 cried the entire time just as Max had assumed she would. It didn't help things that he forgot to pick up a ring and had to borrow 99's. After informing her that if she didn't hand over her ring he would have to continue to date Anne night after night. 99 then reluctantly handed Max her wedding ring. After the wedding was a zoo in itself. Larabee, 99 and Chief all paraded in to make sure Max was ok. Finally Ann's side kick stormed in and wondered why the three didn't plummet to their deaths when they went on the terrace. After discovering a bolt that was loosened but not removed the KAOS agent fell to his death and before Max knew it Ann was being taken away, not before placing a delicate kiss on Max's lips, and the case was over. Max turned to 99 who was in her chambermaid outfit. She glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Maybe she can get out with good behavior? Really, Max?"

"It was a joke, 99."

"I highly doubt it." 99 said turning on her heels and leaving the hotel room. Max sighed and followed 99 out of the hotel. Once outside, Max got into the car with Chief. The entire way back to Control Max had argued with Chief about being assigned that case. When they got to Control Max stormed into his office, quickly did paperwork and then headed home. When he got there the lights were off. He could see the light shining out from underneath the bedroom door. Max locked the door, made sure the windows were closed and then headed upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom, shut it and looked at 99. She was in bed reading a book of baby names. Max started undressing. He went into the bathroom, took a hot shower, brushed his teeth and then went back into the bedroom.

"99?"

"What, Max?" 99 asked sounding irritated.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow?"

"If you have time I suppose that would be alright."

"I'm going to have time." Max said. He had no idea what to say to 99 to make her less mad at him. 99 continued reading her book, ignoring his presence in the room. Max went to the pants that he was wearing that were laying on the ground. He dug in the pockets, got what he was looking for and then let the pants drop back onto the floor. He went over to the bed, got in next to 99 and took the book from her hands.

"What are you doing? I was reading that."

"Gimmie a few minutes, that's all I'm asking for."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I said what I said at the hotel. I really didn't mean it."

"Ok." 99 said.

"And here." Max said, showing her, her wedding ring. "We should probably get this back onto your finger." He took her hand in his, slipped her wedding ring back onto her finger and then kissed her hand. "Do you hate me?"

"Oh Max," 99 started her usual sweet tone back, "I could never hate you."

"What's happening to us, 99?"

"I don't know, Max. A rough spot, I suppose."

"I don't want to lose you, 99."

"You aren't going to, Max." 99 said, looking at him. "I'm mad and hurt and confused but I'm not going anywhere." Max got out of bed and went to the closet. He got out a beautifully wrapped box and went back to the bed.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow at dinner but I think now's a good time." Max handed the box to 99. She unwrapped it and found a shoebox. 99 lifted the lid off the shoebox and revealed papers upon papers. 99 looked at Max.

"What is this?"

"It's part of your anniversary present."

"What is it?"

Max smiled, "It's something my grandfather did for my grandmother. You see, well, what I did… they're letters."

"Letters?"

"Yes, I wrote you a letter every day for the past year… and every year on our anniversary I'm going to give you all 365 letters from the previous year. We're a bit off this year but it shouldn't matter. If you read one each day then… well, then when I'm gone you'll still have a year of me letting you know how much you mean to me."

"You wrote me 365 letters?" 99 asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Yes." Max said taking the top one from the pile. He unfolded in and started reading aloud, "My dearest wife, In a couple hours I will be on my way to the church for our wedding. I can't express how excited and nervous I am. I hope today (minus this stupid map) is everything you have ever dreamt it would be. Because it already is everything I have ever wanted. I will be marrying my absolute best friend, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and the light of my life. That alone is what is going to make this day so amazing for me. 99, there will be times when I forget to tell you that I love you, or that I will make you mad, or that you'll kick me onto the couch for a few nights but even with all that I hope you never forget for a second that you are the only woman in this entire world that have ever, or could ever love. I love you with every fiber of my being. Without you, I am nothing. To steal a line from Ol' Blue Eyes himself: 'Today I may not have a thing at all except for just a dream or two but I've got lots of plans for tomorrow and all my tomorrows belong to you.' All my love, forever and for always, until the day I die and beyond, Max."

"Oh Max…" 99 sighed. She reached out and touched his face. "That is so sweet." Max shrugged.

"It's true."

"Oh Darling, this is the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me." 99 kissed him tenderly, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, 99."

"I'm sorry for how I acted throughout this whole Cameron Case."

"Forget it, 99." Max said brushing it off. "No harm done."

"Oh Max, I love you more than anything in the world."

"I know you do, Sweetheart."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, 99!"

"I've been such a terrible wife these past few weeks."

"No you haven't." He said, smiling. "You were just moody."

"Max." She said, laughing. "Maybe a little moody."

"Um, a little? 99, I thought you were going to kill me."

"I would never kill you, Max. Just hurt you."

He laughed, "Oh Sweetheart, I'm so glad that's over."

"Me too." Max lent over and gently kissed her belly.

"Love you, Kiddos." Max rested his cheek against her stomach facing her. "I can't wait for them to get here."

"They will be here soon enough and then we will be up to our elbows with diapers and baby clothes and formula…"

"And loving it." Max said, smiling. 99 returned his smile and gently touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry I was so jealous, Max."

"Seriously forget about it, 99. I'm not upset with you. Besides, a little jealousy is ok. It's nice to know someone is afraid to lose you."

"I don't ever want to lose you, Max."

'You won't. Who else would take me?" He joked. Max moved next to her and took 99 into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. Max continued talking, "Besides we have years and years invested into this. I mean, I wouldn't want to go through all that again."

"All what?" 99 asked.

"Dating. I hated dating."

"You did?"

"Well, I loved dating you, 99 but gosh, before every time we would go out I would get nervous and sweaty and feel like I was about to pass out. I definitely wouldn't want to go through all that again. Although, I probably got like that because it was you."

"Aw Max I never knew that!" She said, smiling. "But we dated for years…"

"I was a wreck for the first few years of working with you and taking you out, 99." Max said laughing. "Well, let's be honest, I was a wreck up until our wedding."

"Darling, you were a wreck that day, too." 99 pointed out.

"You're right. I was so nervous you weren't going to be there."

"Me? You scared me half to death running late and all."

"I'm sorry, 99. I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to make it to that church if it was the last thing I did."

"It almost was, Love."

"Did you really think I wasn't going to show?"

"I don't know. Yes and no? While I was waiting I just kept thinking about you wanting to postpone the wedding and the map and it just seemed to add up to you not wanting to get married to me. But then when I found out that the map was actually there it definitely restored my confidence in you. I knew then that you really DID want to marry me."

"Well of COURSE I wanted to marry you!" Max said, smiling. "I told you that when we were at my apartment and I was asking to postpone the wedding."

"I guess I didn't really believe you."

"Now 99, who else in the world would I have married other than you?"

"Max, while we were dating there were many, many other women."

"What other women?" He asked, shocked.

"Princess Ingrid, um, that one who tried to kill you and was a health food freak, King Charles' fiancée, the Diplomat's Daughter-"

"99 they all had to do with cases! I didn't date-date anyone other than you!" 99 sat back and thought for a couple seconds.

"Hm… you're right. I never put that together…"

"Really?"

"Really." 99 confirmed. "I wish I would have realized that back then. I wouldn't have worried so much."

"Worried about what?"

"Losing you." 99 said matter of factly. "I saw all those girls as competition so…"

"Competition? For you? 99! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I'm not just saying that because you're my wife! You never had any competition! Sweetheart, you had me at "New York Mets Win Double Header.""

"You really think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" 99 asked.

Max smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes, "Hands down."

"Max? When did you realize you loved me?"

"I've always loved you." He said. "But, what made me realize that I not only loved you but I NEEDED you was when you left to marry Victor." Max said, thinking back to a couple years prior. "When you left… God, it hurt so much. I never knew a person could hurt that much, it was like… my insides were slowly rotting away but I was still living. I knew then that I didn't want to live the rest of my life feeling like that, and I didn't want to ever have to lose you again. Well, you know the rest." Max said, smiling. 99 kissed him tenderly.

"You were the only one-"

"I know." He said, knowing what 99 was going to say. Max smiled at her.

"Max… you have such an amazing smile."

"I do?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I ever told you but… I love your smile."

"Aw Sweetheart! Thanks!"

"I hope our children get your smile. And your nose."

"My nose?"

"I adore your nose."

"For their sake I hope they don't." Max said, laughing. "I'm hoping for your eyes. Although, eyes like that on my daughter will make me go prematurely gray."

"Darling you have nice eyes!"

"They're beady. No one wants to have beady brown eyes. Big baby blues, though… yeah…" He said gazing into them. Max kissed her gently.

"Well Darling, I love your eyes. But then again… I tend to love everything about you." 99 said, smiling at him. Max kissed her again.

"Listen Sweetheart, I know you were reading and all but would it be ok if I turned in for the night? I'm completely tuckered out."

"No Love, that's fine. I'm pretty tired myself."

"So, let's just call it a night then."

"I think I can handle that, one." 99 said placing the box of letters on her night stand along with her book. Max got under the covers and 99 turned the light off.

"Night Honey." He said, stifling a yawn.

"Night Love." 99 was just about asleep when Max spoke up.

"99?"

"Yes, Max?"

"You really want our kids to have my nose?"

99 laughed, "Oh Max…"


End file.
